With the development of technology, users often need to transmit data between different electronic devices, for example, the users of two cell phones need to interchange images, texts and other data between the two cell phones.
In the existing technology, Wi-Fi Direct Communication and Near Field Communication (NFC) are often adopted for transmitting data between two cell phones.
For instance, in Wi-Fi Direct mode, once there is no Wi-Fi hotspot, data can be transmitted via the direct connection between devices. That is to say, without hotspot base station, router or application processor (AP), the device conforming to Wi-Fi Direct standard may be connected directly to other device to transmit data or share applications.
In NFC mode, the data may be transmitted between two cell phones, provided the two cell phones are both installed with NFC chips.
The applicant of the invention found the following problems in the existing technology:
in the existing technology, there is no efficient transmission solution between the cell phone and the computer which is comparable to the efficient transmission solution between the cell phones.